


I'm just your problem

by SkyeDoesWrite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Foster Care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeDoesWrite/pseuds/SkyeDoesWrite
Summary: Pretty much my whole life I've been moving around. It's definitely not because my parents are some amazing doctors and we have to travel because of their work. In fact I don't even have parents. Well I did once, like twelve years ago. They were great, unfortunately they died when I was three, leaving me orphaned. Yay Me. Right now I'm on my way to a brand new foster home. My last three were terrible and I was kicked out for stupid shit. Apparently sneaking a couple sips of liquor is a punishable offense that can end with you packing your bags.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not me starting another fix when I haven't finished my ither two 
> 
> I've already pre written a couple chapters of this so hopefully it won't update as slowly as the other two.

Pretty much my whole life I've been moving around. It's definitely not because my parents are some amazing doctors and we have to travel because of their work. In fact I don't even have parents. Well I did once, like twelve years ago. They were great, unfortunately they died when I was three, leaving me orphaned. Yay Me. Right now I'm on my way to a brand new foster home. My last three were terrible and I was kicked out for stupid shit. Apparently sneaking a couple sips of liquor is a punishable offense that can end with you packing your bags. 

I was sitting in the front seat next to my social worker Sharon Carter. She doesn't like it when i call her Sharon though, apparently it's disrespectful. But I'll tell you what's disrespectful, the way she dresses. Literally it's like a 1950s housewife. I turned to look at her “ Are we almost there i'm bored” 

She gave an exhausted kind of look and said “ Yes actually. Now I want you to try and be good for this family. Its a father and son, i met them they are really nice good people i don't want you messing it up for no reason”

Sharon over there likes to think that I am a rude and disrespectful kid on purpose. It's not even my fault most of the time, the people she sticks me with are total wack jobs. I once had to sleep in a basement with no bed but the one time i told that family ‘hey maybe i would like some dinner’ i got kicked out.”i keep telling you that those other homes were treating me poorly, but no lets not believe the kid with the bruises.” I said as I rolled my eyes at her. 

“Those homes were fine, they fostered multiple kids and had clean backgrounds okay they were fine, now be nice to the Garrets he sounded really excited to meet you on the phone.” After she said that we pulled into a driveway. The house was a light baby blue color and looked to be maybe two stories. It was in the middle of a cute little cul-de-sac. Waiting on the front steps was a middle aged white guy which was definitely the father, and next to him was a smaller kid around my age. I can't explain it but the way they smiled gave me the creeps, almost like they were planning something. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and walked up with Sharon to meet them. They each stuck out a hand for us to shake and introduced themselves.

“I'm John Garret. It's lovely to meet you both. I'm quite excited for you to be joining us Daisy. This is my son Grant, he is also adopted just like you.” I shook his hand and gave a faint smile and turned to Grant. “Im Grant, I'm happy you're here, it gets pretty lonely with just me and dad all day it'll be nice to have a sibling.”

There was definitely something wrong with these too. Sharon couldn't see it but i've been through this enough times to recognize fake smiles and rehearsed sentences. We all walked in and the house was spotless, like it was just cleaned an hour ago. There were no pictures hanging on the walls and no cute magnets on the fridge. Sharon of course saw no issues. She was talking to John as Grant decided to give me a tour. 

“This is the living room, it's nothing special.” I followed him as we walked upstairs. “ this is my room, arguably the best in the house.” he pointed towards the end of the hall “ That's dad's room, no one is allowed in there but him.” I waited for him to finish talking.

“So what's your deal? Like when were you adopted by John” we walked back downstairs and he showed me the kitchen. I was simple and the dinning table looked like it was just bought.

“Man it was such a long time ago, like six years ago i think, he really saved my life, my parents and brothers weren't the best.” For a minute there he almost looked like a real kid and not some creepy robot.

We went back to where Sharon and John were. It looked like she was getting ready to leave which was a huge relief. I really just needed to know if they were insane or not and i wouldn't be figuring that out with her here. She said her usual goodbyes and that i could always call if i needed her. I never did, she wouldn't believe a word I say anyway. Once the door shut it was just me and them standing in complete silence.I decided to break the ice a little bit “Soo where can i put my stuff?”

“Let me show you, while we walk i'll tell you the rules of the house for you.” John said with an eerie looking smile. He started walking up the stairs as he spoke. “ You can't leave the house without permission or telling me where you are going, you can't eat anything in the cabinet without telling me, no people over, no tv on school nights, if you go to any parties Grant has to go with you, and don't put any posters or anything on your room walls. Am i clear?” He stopped in front of a door and turned to look straight at me.

These definitely weren't the worst set of rules i'd heard, they weren't great rules but i could live with them. He opened the door to the room and it was just a plain boring grey room with a bed hugging the wall. On the bright side there was a window that led to the roof which i could use to sneak out. As soon as i walked in the room, John shut it and locked the door behind her. Honestly I wasn't the least bit surprised. I didn't even blink at the sound; it was something I was used to. I unpacked my favorite and only teddy bear. He was brown and all matted but i loved him, had him since i was six and his name is Scruffles. I set him down on the bed and then opened the window, it wasn't a far drop. I climbed out and started walking. There was someone I had to see.

I've lived in pretty much the same area of this crummy state my whole life. Most of the foster homes I'm set up with are close to each other. So that means i'm always close to the same hospital. I've been hanging around there since i was around six, whether i was sick or twisted my ankle i always saw the same person. Overtime we became friends and he started to look forward to my visits. Well not the visits where I'm hurt or sick just like regular visits.

The walk to the hospital wasn't long, around five minutes. I passed a cute little park with some swings and a family playing at it. I used to be so jealous of those families then I realized I was fine on my own. 

The hospital looked as lively as ever. I really hoped i could find him, he's usually working when i visit. I walked in through the ER entrance cause that's usually where he is. Each receptionist already knew me. I walked up to the front desk where Elena was. “Hey Elena is Coulson, working today?” She clicked a couple times on her laptop.

“Yeah he is, why don't you sit on the bed over there I'll page him for you,” Elena pointed to the bed across from her and smiled. She got her phone out and called him “ Hey Phil, your stray kid is here again.”

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the bed she pointed at. I fiddled with my fingers as I waited, I never really liked hospitals. Which is ironic considering how much I'm here. This is really the only hospital I like being at. 

From a distance I could spot Coulson walking over, greeting people on the way over. He was wearing his classic captain america pin on his doctor coat. He worked in the kids ward and used that as an excuse to wear it but really he was just a huge dork. I got off the bed I was on to meet him halfway.

I gave him a fist bump and a smile “ Hey, D.C whats up, anything new in the world of SHIELD hospital.” 

“Daisy it's been awhile i was starting to worry you got taken to a different state. Nothing new in the hospital world, what about you? Did you eat anything today, I'm on my lunch break.” 

He was good like that, on multiple occasions they got lunch together. Sometimes he even brought his wife Melinda, she wasn't a doctor but a teacher at some school. Coulson didn't know about the terrible homes I've been in. I don't want him to worry, all he really knows is that I'm a foster kid who's pretty clumsy.

“Nope just got settled into a new foster home, haven't eaten anything since breakfast.”

He let out a shocked little gasp "Daisy!" He checked his watch “its 4:30. Walk with me, I'm getting you a sandwich. Tell me about your new fosters.”

“Well it's a dad and his son and he's super chil” Lie number one “ The son is also pretty nice we played some video games together before i left” Lie number two. “I really think I got lucky this time they seem like great people.” And a whopping lie number three.

He smiled at me “That's great Daisy. I really hope this works out for you. What kind of sandwich do you want? They got turkey and cheese or ham and cheese.” 

I just shrugged “ Either one is fine, i need to get going soon. Have to go to bed early, got some school shopping to do tomorrow.” Which was actually true. I was set to start school in the next two days.

“Okay do you need any money though? Don't be afraid to ask if you do, I can afford it.” 

I really needed that money but I couldn't take it from him. So i smiled and grabbed the sandwich he handed me “No im all good thank you though, i'll see you later” 

He smiled and waved as I walked out. I pulled out my small blackberry phone and checked the time and it was now 4:40. I'd been gone for almost an hour and for once I really hope no one checked up on me. As soon as I was a long enough distance away from the hospital I started sprinting. I ended up dropping my sandwich was annoying because I only took like three bites out of it. The sky was a pretty orange color and you could see the moon if you looked hard enough. I didn't have time to stop and stare but it looked like it was going to rain which motivated me even more to get back there faster.

By the time I got back to the house it was 5pm. I climbed up the side of the house and into the window and closed the window behind me. Almost as soon as I threw my shoes off, Grant came in with an evil looking grin on his face. Something about that kid just gave me the creeps.

“Dinners ready you lazy bum, what have you even been doing all day you didn't even unpack yet.” He said coming in and looking around. “When i asked for a sibling i didn't mean some mixed mutt like you, and i wanted a brother. So did dad by the way but we were stuck with you instead.”

I must admit I didn't expect the verbal assault to start so soon. These people were bold. I got up trying to ignore everything he just said and walked down to the dining room. There was a plate set out for the three of us and it was spaghetti. Garret took a seat at the head of the table gesturing for each of us to join us which we did. 

“Daisy once we're done I expect you to wash the dishes and the table, if i'm going to be stuck with you i might as well put you to good use.”

This was going to be a long few weeks. Or however long it is, I stay here for before I die from being so miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy goes shopping and she meets a lovely british girl

Waking up the next morning I was shocked to find that the bedroom door wasn't locked. I peered my head out the doorway and saw and heard nothing. Carefully I walked downstairs and found only Grant down there eating a bowl of lucky charms while swiping on his phone. He didn't even look up from his phone as I sat down across from him. “Where's John?’’

He took a bite from his cereal, “ He's at work, you can have some cereal,” He pointed to the counter where a bowl and spoon was waiting for me. 

I grabbed the items and poured myself a bowl. I didn't have a phone to scroll through mindlessly so I read the back of the cereal box. Grant left his bowl in the sink and told me to clean it then went back to I'm assuming his room. The house was pretty cozy for such creepy people. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand that Grant was the way he was because of his dad. He wasn't as robotic and creepy when his dad wasn't around. I finished my cereal, cleaned the dishes from dinner and the ones from this morning, and walked into the living room. On the bookshelf there was a single picture of a younger Grant and John hugging on a camping trip. They looked happy in the photo but I know more than anything that looks can be deceiving. I saw a 20 dollar bill sitting on the tv stand. I looked around making sure that Grant wasn't around. I swiped the bill and shoved it into my pocket. 

I went back upstairs and put on my black high tops along with some ripped black jeans. Then I went and knocked on Grant's bedroom door. He opened it and looking inside that room was a mess. There was a gaming setup in the corner and his bed had some plain blue bedsheets on it. He had a couple posters on the walls and a string of LED lights at the top. “Hey um so i'm heading out to the mall, i'll be back in a few hours.” i said hoping he wouldn't force me to stay here. It wasn't like i couldn't sneak out but it was just exhausting.

“Yeah whatever just be back before John gets home.” and he shut the door. Got to admit not what i was expecting. I took note of how he called him 'John' and not 'Dad' I brushed it off as a simple mistake and continued with what I had to do.

I put a thin hoodie over my t-shirt and headed out the front door. It was a relatively nice day but i decided to take the bus anyway. The mall wasn't that far, only like four stops away. My first stop was going to be Target as I needed to get a couple notebooks and pens. I could maybe afford to get some food but it was only twenty bucks.

The mall was pretty crowded today and it was annoying. The amount of times I've been stopped by some old foster parent is honestly unbearable. I put my hoodie on as I tried to avoid bumping into anyone and slipped through the huge crowds of people. The mall made me incredibly anxious and overwhelmed, I really only came here when I needed Target stuff.

As soon as I walked in the store I went straight to the stationary. Picked up a notebook covered in daisies and a matching pencil case. The notebook was on sale for like 89 cents and the pencil case was only like 2 dollars so i was doing pretty well with my funds. I picked up a pack of pencils and another notebook and went to the makeup section. I grabbed a small foundation in my shade and an eyeliner. Another girl about my age appeared in the aisle. She was a brunette and was dressed like a librarian but like a cute librarian. 

She walked closer to me holding a small thing of eyeliner in her hand. “You don't happen to know if this is a good brand?” She asked her british accent, catching me off guard. “Sorry where are my manners, I'm Jemma” She held out her hand waiting for me to shake it. 

“Um im Daisy, and that eyeliner is crap by the way.” I say shaking her hand.

She smiled. “Daisy, like the flower?’ i nodded in response “cute, thanks by the way. Are there any that you would recommend, I'm quite new to the whole makeup thing.” I handed her the same one I was going to buy. 

“It's waterproof, if you for some reason wanna go swimming in it.” She giggled, a cute little giggle that I could probably listen to all day. It made me smile and we stood there standing staring at each other for a while. 

“Thank you Daisy” she paused. “Do you want to walk around the mall with me I could use some company?'' 

I found myself nodding in agreement. We went and paid for our items leaving me with $5 because makeup was so damn expensive. We walked in a comfortable silence out of the target, unfortunately the anxiety I was feeling earlier only amplified because now I was walking with a pretty girl who made me nervous. She finally broke the silence, “So do you want to get a smoothie? I know where we could get some pretty great ones.”

I gave a small nod before realizing how incredibly awkward I was being and actually spoke up. “yea, yeah sure let's get a smoothie.”

She started to fill the silence by rambling on and on about the school she went to and some of her favorite flowers. By some amazing coincidence her favorite flower was a daisy. She revealed she was really into science but not that great at human interaction and she had a best friend named Fitz. 

I didn't really reveal anything too personal, just that I had recently moved in with my ‘father and brother’ Lying was easy. I just felt guilty afterward. We got our smoothies. She got a kale and broccoli one while I got strawberry mango. I started to tease her about her smoothie choice and we walked towards the exit of the mall. “That cant possibly taste any good, it's the same color as diarrhea.”

She spit some out as she laughed “rude, this is delicious and good for your bones'' She looked at her watch with a sad expression. “I gotta get going but” she pulled her phone out “put your number in my phone maybe we can hang out sometime again.”

I put my number in her phone and put the contact as “favorite flower.” She looked at the contact and smiled. “ i can't believe you remember I said that I rambled on for so long.”

‘’Nope i had no clue i was just guessing cause i'm self absorbed.” i said sarcastically. “Okay bye hope to see you around sometime.” she waved and i watched as she climbed into her mothers car and drove away. 

I started heading back to the house as I thought about the day, all in all not too bad. Made a new friend, got some school stuff and most importantly I wasn't at that house. I really do hope I get to see Jemma again. She's pretty cool. I started to panic as I saw John's car in the driveway. I got inside and let out a relieved sigh as I saw him sleeping on the chocolate brown leather couch in the living room. 

I walked upstairs as quietly as I could when I was stopped at the top by Grant.

“Where did you get the money for that? I bet you stole it.” I tried to squeeze past him but he grabbed my arm tight so I couldn't move. I tried to yank it away but he held on tighter. Leaning real close to me he whispered in my ear. “ How about you clean my room for the next month and i dont tell my dad you stole his money like the little rat you are.” 

I yanked my arm free and walked into my room. I fell onto the bed and sobbed into the pillow for a bit before hearing my phone ding. I pulled it out and I had a notification from Jemma.

Hey do you know what school you were enrolled in? I go to Stark Tech.

``Not sure but i guess if i see you tomorrow we'll know. I responded and put my phone away. Changed into some fresh pajamas and laid under my covers for a bit just staring at the ceiling.

I really do wish my life wasn't the way it was. I'm not one to complain but i think i can do better. Then again I'd be aging out of the system in about three years. Nobody would want me by then, the best thing i could do for myself right now was survive. I set an alarm on my phone for 6:30am and fell into a dreamless sleep hoping tomorrow was better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter:)

Beep Beep I woke up to the annoyingly loud alarm going off right next to me. Right I almost forgot, I have to go to school. I got out of bed and threw on basically what I was wearing yesterday, only a different shirt. 

Grabbed my toothbrush and hairbrush out of my backpack and walked into the bathroom. My hair wasn't anything special just short and brown. Had some layers and it rested just above my shoulder. I didn't particularly love it but it was easy to maintain.

The entire time I was getting ready I wasn't bothered by Grant or John which made sense. I made sure to set my alarm early so that I could avoid them. The stairs creaked every step I took as I headed down the stairs. The stack of mail on the table was supposed to tell me what classes I had, unfortunately I couldn't find it. Not surprising this house was now a wreck. The spotless and clean picture perfect house it was two days ago was gone. I opened the trash and dug through it just a little before finding my class schedule.

Huh I did go to Stark Tech. Cool.

I heard the squeak of a door opening and froze. Walking down the stairs was Grant who looked so tired he could collapse right there. Nonetheless he was up and dressed same as me.

"You don't happen to go to Stark Tech do you? I don't know how to get there " I asked annoyed at how small I sounded.

"Yeah I go there too, I'll walk you there but then you're on your own. I don't want people knowing you live with me." He threw me an orange and grabbed himself an apple. "Let's go"

I was surprised with how nice he was being. It was an odd change compared to what he was like yesterday. I'm usually pretty good at reading people but I couldn't get a read on this kid.

The walk was silent and unpleasant. It was the middle of October and there was a breeze in the air. The clouds were looking stormy while the air was humid.

Approaching the school there were no kids walking inside or towards it. The school was modern and sleek looking with a blue sign out front that read Stark Tech. We walked inside and I took a look around, the walls were a bright white and the floor was a light blue color.

"Down that hallway is the office." He pointed down a long hall lined with cork boards and posters. "Let the office ladies know you need a new schedule. Again don't let anyone know you live with me." With that Grant left down some school hallway.

I followed his directions taking in the art projects that lined the walls. Walking through schools while empty always felt weird to me. The office ladies were nice and gave me a schedule and the directions to my homeroom. Looking at the paper the name looked familiar.

Holy no way. Melinda freaking May was my homeroom teacher. That made my day a hell of a lot better.

I took a few lefts and a couple rights and found her classroom. Peering in I found her organizing her desk. I knocked at the door as she welcomed me in with a surprised look on her face.

"Daisy, it's good to see you." She gave that faint familiar smile she always had when Coulson teased her. "Phil told me you went to visit him, I wasn't expecting you to be in my class." She looked me up and down her smile turning down a notch "Got new fosters?"

I shrugged and sat myself on her desk "yeah it's whatever. Just a dad and his son" I started looking around her desk playing with the pens and pencils in her mug. I picked up the picture frame on her desk and almost started crying. It was a picture of Coulson, Her and I at Applebee's when I was nine. I remember that day so clearly I had just failed a spelling test and was having a really bad day. The set of fosters I had around that time were terrible, that was also the only abusive set that Melinda and Coulson knew about. "You keep a picture of me on your desk?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite photo of us." She looked me dead in the eyes with a sympathetic smile "You are very important to us Daisy"

I just stared at her. Not really knowing what to say or what to do. I'm not a very huggy person but I could really use one right now. 

Almost as if she could read my mind she leaned in and gave me a hug. I melted into the embrace and wrapped my arms around her. It was nice to be comforted for once. It was rare that Melinda gave out hugs but when she did they were the best. 

She pulled back to look at my face "since you're the first one here and automatically my favorite student I'll let you pick where you sit." 

I gave a slight scoff and picked the seat closest to her desk. I wanted to be able to look at the photo whenever I wanted. It brought a sense of comfort, the way I was so happy and comfortable with them in that picture.

The bell rang as soon as I took my seat. I took out a notebook and pen and watched the door. I wonder if Jemma is in my class. At least then I would have one friend. Although I'm not sure if we would be considered friends,we hung out once, it was fun but maybe she didn't enjoy it as much as I did. 

Soon enough Jemma did come into my class. She was talking to two boys about something when she spotted me. Her eyes went wide and she speed walked over.

"Daisy I'm so glad you're here." She smiled at me, her friends now visibly confused. She turned back to them and spoke "Guys this is Daisy, I told you about her."

She talked about me. Thats wild.

The blonde boy who was wearing a sweater vest stuck his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Leo Fitz. Most people call me Fitz though. If you need any robots or gadgets I'm your guy." His scottish accent surprised me just as Jemmas did. 

I shook his hand and introduced myself. "Um okay well I'm Daisy, which you guys already know" 

The other boy with brown hair and dark skin held his hand out too "Hey, girl I'm Trip"

"Trip?" He nodded "That's an odd name"

"Well it's short for Tripplett and it's my last name Trip is better '' He took the seat behind me as Jemma sat next to me and Fitz next to her.

May started handing out some papers. Apparently she taught Mandarin. Since I was coming in the middle of the school year I was already behind. My gpa isn't great, it was probably like a 2.5. I did know a few simple words in Mandarin because of knowing Melinda for so long. She came over to my desk and just told me to do what I know.

The bell rang and the next class that I had was chemistry. I was never good at science like ever. but the science nerds Fitz and Simmons were.

My classes went by pretty slowly and sometime during third period Jemma and her friends invited me to sit with them at lunch. The lunchroom was as expected ,teenagers yelling throwing food at each other. I didn't have lunch or lunch money so I just sat there listening to their conversations.

"Daisy are you not going to eat anything" Jemna asked

"Oh uh my parents forgot to give me money for lunch but i'm okay." 

She opened her cute little lunch bag and passed me a fruit cup. "Here you cannot go all day without eating. It's not good for your health."

I smiled and took the fruit. "Why thank you Doctor Simmons" I said, mocking her British accent. She rolled her eyes and the rest of the table laughed.

I didn't have any more classes with Jemma and her group of friends. They were all in the advanced classes.

I was walking through the halls towards the end of the day looking for the exit of the school.I didn't have Grant's number so I couldn't ask him. Kids kept bumping into me as I was lost and it was starting to make me anxious. I finally found Grant. He was talking to some girl that I recognized. She was in my algebra class. I think her name was Raina. I slowly approached them heart beating fast. "You guys don't happen to know where the exit is. I'm kinda lost." 

The girl gave me a disgusted look and poured her drink on my head. I don't know what prompted her to do that but I was all sticky now and my white shirt was now stained blue. Grant just stood there as he watched the whole thing happen. I didn't expect him to help but maybe he could've said something. I walked away from them and I felt like everybody's eyes were on me now. My pace quickened as I tried to find a bathroom or literally any small hallway to crawl up and die in. More kids kept bumping into me which was not helping, it felt like drowning and sinking. Before I could even register what was going on I was pulled into a classroom.

"Hey Daisy, calm down, relax." It was May. I didn't even realize I walked back to her class. "What happened, why are you all blue?"

I tried to stop my hands from shaking as I explained the events that unfolded a few minutes ago "I...uh um was l-looking for the exit ya know to g-get home and um...Raina poured her drink on me."

"Why did she do that?" I shrugged, I really didn't know. I've never even spoken to her before. "Okay I have an extra shirt in my bag you can change into, after that I'm driving you home."

She passed me the shirt and walked me to the bathroom and waited outside while I changed. My hair was still all sticky so I tried to get it out using the sink in the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and she was still waiting there. 

We walked to her and I sat in the passenger seat and put my bag in the back. She had a small hula dancer sitting on her dashboard. There was an air freshener hanging from the mirror along with a picture of Phil. I gave her the address and she pulled out of the school parking lot and turned on the radio. 

She passed me her phone "here put your number in it, that way you can call me anytime you need a ride home or just wanna talk."

I put my number in her phone and named the contact 'favorite student' cause I'm awesome like that. 

We arrived back at the Garret house. I grabbed my bag from the back and said, "Thanks for the ride." She gave a curt nod and I watched as she drove away.

I walked inside to find the house empty. Grant wasn't home and neither was Garrett which was a relief. I threw my bag in my room and grabbed some clothes to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live off of comments they motivate me :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I really like this chapter too
> 
> but I'm biased so give me your opinion :)

I went to school early again, this time I didn't wait for Grant. He's a strange kid, he acts like he hates me but only sometimes and then at school he never says a word to me or about me.

The walk to school would be much better if I had a jacket that actually kept me warm, but hey what can ya do. I said good morning to the office ladies and told them I had an early makeup test and just walked around school. Walking around schools while empty always felt so odd to me. Kinda fever dream esque. I went to the bathroom to put on some eyeliner, I found Jemma in there trying to do the exact same thing.

I walked up towards her slowly trying not to scare her. Cause like she had eyeliner near her eye and didn't want her to stab herself. I cleared my throat "I can help you with that."

She turned around and I could see the black smudges all over her face. "Yes please, I'm usually a quick learner but this is just not my cup of tea."

She handed me her eyeliner and turned her face towards mine. She was so close to me I could feel her breath. I really hope the blush on my cheeks isn't visible. She closed her eyes and let me draw a quick and simple design on. I noticed that her cheeks have gotten a little red. I tried really hard to contain my smile. "yeah ok you're done you can look at it." i said closing the eyeliner. 

Checking herself out in the mirror she smiled. That cute little smile I loved so much. I did my eyeliner the same as hers. "Come let's take a picture with our matching looks." she said taking her phone out and wrapping an arm around me. She took like a hundred photos before the bell rang.

We walked to class together, I listened to her as she rambled on and on about Harry Potter. Raina and Grant starred us both down as we walked in the halls. Jemma didn't notice but I did.

The day went by pretty much the same as yesterday. Except today during lunch I lied and said I left my wallet in Ms. May's room. This way I could stay up in her room and not actually hear anyone ask if I brought lunch money 

Melinda was sitting at her desk grading papers. I came in unannounced and sat myself down in my seat.

"May I ask why you are here and not in the lunchroom"

I shrugged and replied with "Just felt like hanging with my favorite teacher. What are you grading?"

"The test I gave out last week." Her phone started buzzing and she answered a phone call. I busied myself with the Mandarin worksheet given out in class earlier today. The first word I learnt to say in Mandarin was Daisy. Melinda hung up her call and walked over to me "Coulson and I are going out to eat after school wanna come? Of course only if your fosters agree I don't wanna be charged with kidnapping.''

I laughed at that end statement. It's been awhile since we all went out to lunch together. I nodded then pulled out my phone and pretended to ask John. I didn't even have that guy's number. "John said it's alright I just gotta be back home by 7." 

The bell rang and I left for math class. I was in a class with mainly freshmen due to how horrible my grades were. I'm pleasantly surprised the office ladies didn't put me in all freshman classes. The day dragged on for what felt like days. I didn't have any friends in any of my later classes, nobody seemed to like me. Not that that was anything new or surprising.

Raina and Grant could always be seen together in the halls, and they always stared me down when I walked, my guess was it was a warning. So that I wouldn't mess with them, but I wasn't scared.

I met Melinda outside the building at 2:30 and we drove to pick up Phil. The ride to the restaurant was silent but a comfortable silence, it always was around them. We went to Applebess because it was close to both the hospital and the school.

We were sat at a booth towards the back wall. The place was pretty empty, which made sense it was 3pm on a Wednesday. 

"So Daisy did Mel tell you about our new dog Captain?" Phil said, the corners of his mouth turning upward into a smile. He pulled out his phone and started swiping through photos of a small golden retriever puppy. 

"Omg he's so cute. I can't believe Melinda let you name him after Captain america."

She shrugged " he let me pick the breed. I let him choose the name, I call him cap."

The waiter came over and said "Your family is lovely '' as she placed a few menus down. Neither Phil or Melinda corrected her which gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling. I always thought they'd make good parents.

Everything was so expensive, I haven't eaten much since breakfast which was just another bowl of cereal. They always spent so much on lunch and I know that Phils a doctor and probably makes a shit ton of money. I still didn't want them wasting it on me.

I ended up ordering a salad and a juice. Phil got a burger and Melinda got some chicken wings. "Is that all you want Dais?" Phil said pointing at my salad. 

"I didn't see you eat lunch today, are you sure you're not hungry?" Mel added.

I gave a smile as I forked some lettuce doused in salad dressing. "Yeah no i'm good thank you guys, seriously this is nice."

Hanging out with these dorks was always so relaxing, I didn't have to worry about any creepy foster parent or sibling. I wasn't on edge or anxious and for the most part I was happy.

"I saw you hanging around Jemma and her friends, they're good kids" 

I felt my cheeks burning at the mention. "Yea...yea she's uh yeah they're nice." I said flustered. 

"Glad you're making friends, I was starting to worry we were your only contacts" Phil joked.

I gave a dry laugh "Ha Ha very funny Phil, at least i'm not obsessed with a fictional superhero from the 40s"

"She got you there Phil"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote in ohils pov cause why not 😀👍🏽

Mel and Phil dropped me off a little after seven because they wanted to stay for dessert and then they dragged me along to the mall with them. I didn't care where we went as long as I wasn't 'home'.

The door squeaked loudly as I entered the home. I walked in and was immediately met with John Garrett right in my face. 

"Where have you been?" He asked his breath smelling of nothing but cigarettes and booze.

My eyes were darting around the room trying to come up with a good enough reason to be gone so long "i was working on a school project with some friends, I didn't know it would take this long." I said , trembling , hoping he couldn't see through my bullshit.

I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm tight. I tried pulling myself free with no success. "You're hurting me stop!" I cried.

"Maybe you should've asked to go out then you spoiled brat. I let you sleep in my home and eat my food and you go and do this shit." 

"Im sorry it won't happen again." I stumbled back as he punched me straight in the nose.

"Yeah it won't" He threw me on the ground, my head slamming against the hardwood floor.

I was so dizzy and nauseous as I slowly inched my way up the stairs. I saw Grant peeking his head out his door with a sorry look on his. I don't understand that kid. 

I threw myself on my bed, bloodied nose and all and snuggled my bear. It's shocking that Scruffy wasn't stained with blood, with the amount of times this has happened.

I must've passed out because when I regained consciousness the sun was up and I heard my door click. Grant came into the room looking anywhere but my face. "Dad and I are going out, don't go anywhere." He said leaving and locking the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes at his audacity and sat up in the bed. I was still wearing what I had on last night because the pain was horrible. I had a huge bump on my forehead from where I fell and my nose had dried blood all around it.

Sitting in front of my window I watched as the Garretts entered their car and drove away. Maybe if I was lucky they would be gone long enough for me to walk to the ER. I was extremely dizzy and nauseous as I stood from my bed, I paused for a second to regain my balance and very slowly climbed out of my window. The neighbors were definitely looking at me weird since I was walking at zombie speed with a small hoodie on in 20° weather.

The temptation I had to curl up on the floor and melt into it became much more relevant once I entered the hospital. Elena gave me a quick smile before really realizing the state I was in. Shivering and limping they must've thought I was hit by a truck on my way here. Coulson came over nothing but worry visible on his face as he wrapped an arm around me and guided me to what I thought was a doctors lounge. He gently laid me on the couch and sat on the table across from me.

"Daisy what happened to you"

There was literally no way I was telling him the real reason. He'd call Cps and I'd be taken out of school. For once I actually liked going. Besides he doesn't need any more reasons to worry about me. My eyes were half open and I felt like throwing up "wooden stairs are a bitch"

He got up and walked to the freezer, he grabbed an ice pack and Tylenol. Once he came back he sat next to me and told me to sit up. "Here take this" He handed me the pill and the water bottle.

I gladly took the pill and the water "Thanks" I laid back down on the couch and pulled my knees close to my chest. 

Unfortunately the comfort I felt didn't last long as the need to puke was welling up in my throat. Coulson seemed to notice cause he grabbed a trash can from nearby. He sat next to me, held my hair back and rubbed gentle circles all along my back. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded once I was done whipping the vomit off my face. He gently pushed me back on the couch so I was laying down.

He took the ice pack and laid it on the bump on my head. He pulled a blanket from out of a closet and laid it over me "Get some rest Daisy." He put his arm on my shoulder and started towards the door to leave.

I really didn't want him to. But he's a doctor and has much more important things to do. His presence was comforting in the same way Melinda was. 

Barely above a whisper I called his name "Coulson" he turned around at the sound. "Can you stay till I fall asleep." My voice sounding unbelievably small. I really hoped he said yes, but if he didn't I could always blame it on the headache. 

He smiled and grabbed a magazine or newspaper and sat right back down next to me. I stretched my legs out and they landed right in his lap, he didn't seem to mind so i left them there. "Go to sleep, Dais," He said. I closed my eyes and felt content enough to doze off.

\--------------------------  
Phil's Pov

I busied myself with a newspaper as Daisy slept. I'm not an idiot. I knew she didn't fall down the stairs. In all the years I've known Daisy she's 'fallen down the stairs' enough times to warrant suspicion. As much as she tries to convince me she's fine and her fosters are angels, I knew she was lying. Unfortunately there isn't much I could do for her except fix her up when she needs it. If I called Cps there was always a chance she would be taken far away and I wouldn't be able to look after her anymore. It wasn't perfect but it worked.

Bobbi walked into the lounge and started making herself some coffee. She grabbed the mug and started pouring some milk and creamer in it "I didn't know you had a kid Phil" she said pointing towards Daisy.

"Oh no she's not my kid" Bobbi gave a confused look. She was new to the hospital so unlike basically everyone here she didn't know Daisy. "Well okay she's kinda my kid, like ask anyone here and they'll call her that but she's not my kid"

"I'm confused now...so how did you guys meet" 

"Oh well one day while she was like six and sick she wandered into the hospital alone. I fixed her up and got her some soup and a teddy bear. I asked her where her parents were and she said she didn't have any. She comes here when she's hurt or sick or just wants to hang out. Over the years she's learnt to trust me and I see her as my own."

"Have you never thought to adopt her yourself." She said sipping her coffee

"Of course I have, Melinda and I have talked about it. But our house is in the process of being renovated. We were going to wait until it's done so that we could try to foster her."

Her pager buzzed "That's sweet I hope it works out for you guys" She walked away coffee in hand.

Yeah me too, I thought to myself.

I stayed with Daisy while she slept and just waited for her to wake up. She wasn't asleep long cause she woke up like an hour after Bobbi left.

She sat up and looked at me bleary-eyed and half asleep still. I put my newspaper down and went to check the bump on her head. It had gone down but she probably still had a headache. "You stayed" 

The sentence broke my heart, like she hadn't expected me too. "Course I did" I flashed her a smile "let's get something to eat, anything you want"

She thought for a second before speaking "mmh can you make a grilled cheese" She was looking down as she played with her fingers in her lap. She probably expected me to say no but i could never.

"I think a grilled cheese sounds great"

She helped as I put two sandwiches on the pan in the lounge. I plated them and poured her a glass of orange juice. We sat in silence enjoying our lunch for a few minutes before I decided to break it. "I know you didn't fall down the stairs Dais" she paused but didn't say anything, she didn't even look up. "You don't need to tell me what happened, just know I'm here for you." She took a bite of the sandwich and made no effort to acknowledge what I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated 🥳


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy's Pov

The next day at school was fine boring even. Trip and Fitz were trying to have a conversation with me but the lunchroom was so overwhelmingly loud I couldn't focus on what they were saying.

Trip waved his hand in front of my face "Hey Daisy, you okay?" 

I snapped out of my little staring fit "Huh? Yeah sorry what did you say." 

"Are you okay you've been acting strange all lunch period." Fitz questioned.

"Sorry I just don't like loud places. What were saying though" I said playing with the rings on my fingers, trying to ease my anxiety.

"We can eat lunch somewhere else if you're uncomfortable. I'm sure Ms.May wouldn't mind the company." 

It was pretty sweet that they were willing to move for my benefit. I obviously couldn't pass up the chance to bother Melinda so I agreed and we walked off. Jemma was busy taking some AP science test so she wasn't around. Bummer. Fitz and Trip were nice though.

May was sitting in her classroom eating a salad with grapes and grading more papers. I didn't bother knocking and once I entered I plopped myself straight on her desk. The looks on Fitz and Leo's faces were hysterical. 

"Daisy, you can't just do that," Leo said eyes wide.

I simply shrugged off his comment and stole a grape outta Melindas lunch. 

"Daisy is there a reason you and your friends are eating your lunch in my room." May asked. 

"The lunchroom is too loud it bothers me." She seemed to understand what I was getting at cause she didn't say anything else about it. 

"Alright well don't make a mess, and you guys are always welcome to eat lunch in here."

Trip was walking around the classroom admiring the posters on the wall like he'd never seen them before. He started looking around Mays desk and his eyes landed on the framed photo. "Ms.May who's this girl in this picture with you. Is she your daughter?" 

She looked up at me, obviously conflicted on what she should say. I didn't know what to say either. If I said that little kid was me it would raise more questions but May obviously wasn't going to say I'm her kid so it was just awkwardly silent.

"Um yeah that's...my daughter" I nearly choked on my grape when i heard that. She didn't say anything else she just went back to grading papers.

He turned to look at me startled by my near death. "Ya know Daisy she kinda looks like you."

Alright ya know what fuck it "Thats cause it is me." He clearly wasn't expecting that, and by the looks of it neither was May. I hopped off the desk and opened my bag pulling out some homework.

"Hey Daisy, we have a group project in Computer Science, do you want to join Trip and I'd group" Fitz asked, clearly unaware of the previous conversation.

I took the seat next to him and looked at the guidelines for the project. Apparently we had to make some sort of app or website that can potentially help people. Seemed easy enough. The rest of lunch went by with no awkward questions about the picture and no talk of me being her 'kid'.

The bell rang and we all packed up our things, Fitz and Trip threw out their lunches and walked out into the hall. I stayed behind so I could talk to May.

"Uh sorry I said that was me in the picture...I don't know if you wanted people to know that and now they think I'm your kid which I'm also sorry about. They're probably gonna think everything you do with me now is favoritism and I'm pretty sure you could loose your job like that or something I don't really know how teachering works." I knew I was spiraling but I couldn't get myself to stop speaking.

May got up from her seat and gently put her hands on my shoulders. "Daisy, stop talking. I don't care that they think you're my kid. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't okay with it." I took a deep breath in and nodded. "Are you going to be okay in your next class, I know you said you were anxious at lunch, I can write a note."

"No no I'll be okay, thanks though." I replied.

May squinted her eyes at me as if she was trying to find some hidden secret "Did you eat today? You didn't have a lunch with you."

I shrugged "I ate earlier, you don't need to worry about me. I'm all good" The bell rang and I checked my class schedule. I kept it in my pocket so I wouldn't loose it " I gotta get to algebra."

Algebra was boring. Although Jemma did text me during it asking if I wanted to hang out after school with her which I obviously had to say yes to. The crush I had on her just kept growing bigger the more I hung out with her. I'd known I was bisexual since like fifth grade. Anytime a foster family found out I was sent away or worse. Which is why I'm so hesitant about telling May and Coulson, I don't think they'd be the kind to be against it. I just couldn't risk the only good thing I had.

Class ended and I met Jemma and the gang outside. We walked to an elementary school nearby and decided to hang out at the playground. I didn't want to stay too long because of Garrett but I also wanted to have some fun. Jemma and I swung on the swings for awhile and Leo and Trip walked home by themselves while we stayed. 

I checked the time and it was around four so I definitely needed to get back home by now "Hey Jemma I gotta go"

"Yes of course, I'll walk you home." She grabbed my hand and dragged me along. "I actually don't know where I'm going it might be better if you drag me" I laughed at her adorableness.

I held her hand and walked relatively slowly enjoying her company. She stopped to pick flowers outta some girls yard and passed them to me. This girl was the definition of perfect. 

We finally made it to the door and my heart dropped seeing Garretts car in the driveway. "Alright um bye Jemma I'll see you later bye" I rushed into the house before Jemma could even answer. 

I all but ran into my room hoping that he didn't notice or hear me. I started up on my Mandarin homework and heard the door across the hall open and close knowing it was Grant. I never really speak to him, but he's like he's not the worst person ever, he's just so mysterious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raina sucks but what's new

Once again it was just me and Grant at breakfast. This time he actually spoke to me "Daisy you need to stop hanging around Jemma"

I scoffed at him "Why would I do that"

"I've seen the way she looks at you, You shouldn't hang around people like that" He said, turning away from me trying to head back upstairs.

Now I was mad, it was one thing to come after me for my sexuality but he didn't even know Jemma let alone if she was even gay. "Ugh what, Grant 'people like that' what is that supposed to mean."

He turned back to face me looking me straight in my eyes "I'm trying to protect you Daisy you gotta stay away from her. If I see you near her at all today I will tell John about that money you stole." He stomped up the stairs leaving me in the shock of it all.

I knew what would happen if John found out about the money, I also knew it would break Jemmas heart if I just up and ignored her all day. I really really liked Jemma but I didn't know her well enough to risk a beating for her. I stomped outta the house trying to get as far away from Grant as possible. 

Sitting in homeroom was hell. I tried desperately to ignore Jemma but then she gave me that cute little smile and I just couldn't do it. Who cares what Grant thought, Jemma was one of my only friends. I couldn't just stop talking to her. She ended up helping me with the Mandarin work and we walked to our next class together. We were laughing in the halls and she was holding my hand and life was great. Well until it wasn't.

Raina had been watching and following us since we left homeroom. She stopped right in front of us and I unlaced my fingers from Jemmas. "Can we help you?" I asked her crossing my arms

She pointed between Jemma and I "Ya know this is a sin right, and it's disgusting. I guess it fits your brand Daisy. An ugly mixed kid in an equally ugly relationship" 

Jemma didn't say anything she scoffed and rolled her eyes and pushed past her. She tried calling my name so I would follow her, but I literally couldn't move. Raina was still insulting me but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying anymore. At this point I was pretty sure I was crying which I didn't wanna do in front of everyone. I couldn't let Raina win but I couldn't stay here. My whole body was shaking and I just took off. Jemma was still calling my name but made no effort to follow me. Everyone was staring at me and I managed to walk to an empty hall and hide in some closet. 

I slid down the wall and hugged my knees close to my chest. My heart was beating so loud I could hear it in my ears. God I hated this, here I was sobbing in a closet (how ironic) because of something so stupid. My tears were now coming in short breaths the more I thought about it. I really couldn't go back to class after this so I got out my phone and called Coulson. 

The phone only rang twice to my relief. "Daisy? It's the middle of the school day, why are you calling?" 

I sobbed into the phone "can you come get me please" I took a deep breath "I can't be here anymore" He was silent for a minute and I was really scared he'd say no. 

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." 

I let out a sigh in relief, thankful I didn't need to be here any longer. "Thank you" I hung up the phone and desperately tried to compose myself. I could not get myself to stop crying which is annoying , it's not even like that was the worst thing I'd been called. My phone buzzed and it was Jemma. She sent me seven texts asking if I was okay and where I went. I didn't respond because I didn't know what to tell her. 

I heard my name being called on the loudspeaker. 

*Daisy Johnson to the office, Daisy Johnson to the office*

I got up and pulled my hood over my head. If I was lucky there'd be no one in the hall. The halls were relatively empty, if the kids in the hall knew what happened they didn't show it. I was so relieved to see Coulson outside the office. He had a worried and confused look on his face but he didn't ask me anything when I hugged him. He hugged me back and let me cry into his shirt. 

We walked to his car and he still didn't say anything. Maybe he was mad at me for having him ditch work, but he could've said no, if he really didn't want to.

I placed my bag in the back and sat in the passenger seat. He just watched me as I wiped the tears from my face and eyes. I finally had the courage to talk to him "How'd they even let you pick me up."

He started the car "I told them I was a family friend and showed them my hospital badge." I avoided looking at him. In the nine years he's known me I've cried maybe twice, but that was cause of a shot or something not because I was just bullied. " Are you going to tell me why you're so upset I had to pick you up."

I let out a shuddery breath "uh n-not right n-ow um you can drop me off at Garretts"

"I'm not bringing you to your fosters house, there's obviously a reason you called me and not them" He finally pulled out of the school parking lot "I'm driving back to the hospital and we are going to talk"

Well talking was never great. See if he were a foster parent this would be about the time where they'd say I'm getting sent back. Maybe that's what he was doing, talking to me and telling me not to contact him anymore. 

He stopped at a McDonald's drive thru and ordered me a happy meal. I told him I wasn't hungry but he bought it anyway. I munched on the fries and opened the little toy it came with. It was a my little pony. I used to love those when I was younger. I don't remember much from when my parents were alive but I knew they loved me, that was all that really mattered.

The ride to the hospital was silent. When we finally got there I left my bag in his car and followed him. We said hi to Elena, and went back to the doctors lounge. He pointed to the couch and told me to sit. I started wringing my hands together trying to calm myself down.

"Daisy I'm not mad at you for calling me. I just want to know why you were so upset, I've never seen you like this."

I was going to tell him but not the full story just enough of it "Some kid was making racist comments about me. I just couldn't handle it." I finally looked up at him, my eyes glossy. 

"What about your foster parent? what's the deal with him?"

I looked away from him before answering "nothing he's fine" 

He let out a sigh and took a seat next to me on the couch "I know you're lying Daisy. You're scared of him, I just need to know how bad it is." 

"I'm not lying, he's fine there's nothing to worry about." I was getting really frustrated at the amount of questions he was asking.

"Daisy i'm just trying to help and I can't do that if you won't be honest with me."

I stood up from the couch and started yelling "Coulson you can't help, you're not my father so stop trying to be, there's nothing you can do." As soon as I said it I regretted it. He's been taking care of me the majority of my life I really had no right to treat him like that. I put a hand to my mouth "i-im sorry Coulson i didn't mean it"

He had a hurt look on his face "its okay, I know I'm not your father but you're the closest thing I have to a daughter, I'm just trying to protect you." He sighed and stood up "you don't need to tell me anything, just stay here and let me drive you home, I'm off work at seven, help yourself to anything in the fridge." He left the room and closed the door behind him. 

I sat back down and put my face in my hands. I decided to busy myself with a coloring sheet. They usually calmed my anxiety. I'd been told by a number of shrinks that I needed medication for that but of course my crummy fosters never did anything about it. I was doing fine anyway.

Hours passed while I stayed in the room. I ate a sandwich from the fridge and a brownie. Coulson came in and I didn't even realize it was seven already. He didn't say anything other than a whispered 'let's go' as we walked to his car.

We got in and he turned the heat on and the radio "Coulson I'm really sorry about what I said, you didn't deserve that. You're the only person who's ever tried to take care of me, I hope you know how much I appreciate that."

"I know Daisy, it's alright you were upset." He put the keys in the car and started it up "how about some ice cream?"

We went to a little ice cream shop with tables outside. It was the middle of October so the stars were very visible. I got a mint ice cream cone while he got a plain vanilla one with sprinkles. He pulled out his phone and said "Smile" and took a photo. I had ice cream all over my face and was so exhausted but overall I was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated :)
> 
> Have a lovely day


End file.
